


A Question of Ownership

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during the 2008 campaign; just some silliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Ownership

He was sitting in bed, reading a book. The day had been long and exhausting. Only a few more pages and he’d switch off the lights, hoping his wife would join him soon.

It wasn’t often that they were on the road together, campaigning. Him not overshadowing her and covering more ground were good reasons to travel separated, and he wouldn’t complain. She had done more than her share for his career, more than he could ever repay. It made him appreciate the times they did end the day in the same bed even more, though. They talked on the phone, exchanged messages whenever they were in different cities, different states, different countries or continents, but it was a poor substitute for feeling her sleep next to him.

As he turned another page, he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up to see her make a beeline for the desk, picking up a pen, before she walked over to the bed.

She sat down on her side, but instead of getting under the covers, she crawled over to him, lifted his shirt a bit. While the first move had piqued his interest, the second one got her his full attention. Closing the book, he eyed her, his expression a mixture of astonishment, confusion and interest. The day might have been long, but coming to think of it, maybe not that long after all.

However, she didn’t continue her attack on his clothes, whipped the pen out and positioned it just above the waistband of his boxers. Before she could do anything else, though, he sat up and grabbed her hands, pulling her up on top of him.

“Whatcha up to, love?”

“Payback.”

He wasn’t quite sure if she was angry or amused. He really hoped for the latter, though, as he didn’t want to deal with an angry wife tonight. Granted, dealing with an angry wife was hardly ever fun, but when they got to spend as little time together as they did these days, he just wanted to enjoy it with her.

He had no idea what he might have done to deserve any. “For what?”

“Signing my boobs.”

The answer didn’t help to diffuse his confusion as he couldn’t remember having done so. And he surely would remember that! “What?”

“Don’t you know that by now everybody knows I’m yours forever? Did you have to indulge your inner caveman?” she went on, obviously ignoring his inquiry for further explanation.

“Love,” he said, stroking the small of her back tenderly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“One of the pictures I was asked to sign today already had your signature on it. Right across my chest.” She glared at him, but by now, he could clearly see the amusement.

“Not on purpose, honey, I swear.” He placed a light kiss onto her lips.

“You say that now,” she teased before she returned his kiss. “Still, it calls for payback.”

“You mean you didn’t sign my crotch instead?” His eyes twinkled with mischief.

She laughed. “Can you imagine the stories that would have sparked?”

Yeah, he had a pretty good idea, and she really didn’t need them right now.

“So, in the spirit of equality, go ahead.” He kissed her again, longer, deeper this time.

It wasn’t as if anybody else would get to see her mark. He knew what he had in her, had learned his lesson.

“Well, thank you.” She slid down his body again.

However, rather than putting the pen to good use, she threw it aside and latched onto his bared skin below his navel with her mouth, sucking not too gently. Yes, this would definitely leave a mark, and a nicer one than a line of ink at that.

Although his interest was slowly rising thanks to her close proximity to a certain part of his body, he could feel a yawn form in his throat.

She obviously shared his feelings and his dilemma for she yawned, kissed his skin and then crawled up in bed again, coming to lie next to him, cuddled against him.

After switching off the lights, he wrapped an arm around her. “Night, love.”

“Sweet dreams.”

Between her marks and her body next to him, he was sure they would be.

The End


End file.
